1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus of a moving image and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a recording system for recording a moving image and a moving image for editing that moving image data (hereinafter, referred to as “editing moving image”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional arts, in the case of per generating an editing such as division, combination, and the like of a moving image, a method whereby an editing moving image having a smaller picture screen size than that of a moving image to be subjected to editing is prepared, an editing point is determined by using the editing moving image, and thereafter, the editing subject moving image is edited on the basis of the editing point (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-61041). The editing moving image is also called “proxy”.
In the case of generating the proxy, after such processings that an original moving image which is the editing subject is temporarily decoded, a picture screen size is reduced, and the like were executed, a compression and encoding processing is executed again. Therefore, it takes many hours to generate the proxy.
Further, although a method whereby the moving image is simultaneously recorded into a plurality of recording mediums and the recording mediums are edited by different editing systems is also considered, even in such a case, it is still necessary to generate the proxy in each editing system and a long time and much troublesomeness are also required.